1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat recliners for adjusting the angular position of seat backs relative to associated seat cushions to provide seat occupants with the desired seat back inclination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat recliners have been utilized heretofore to adjust the angular position of a seat back relative to an associated seat cushion to provide the seat occupant with the desired seat back inclination for comfortable seating. One application where these recliners have been used extensively is in vehicle seats, particularly those of the front seat automotive type. One requirement of such seat recliners is that the angular position of the seat back be adjustable relative to the seat cushion for somewhere between approximately 30.degree. and 45.degree. of adjustment. Also, when the recliners are utilized with the front seats of a two door type vehicle body, the seat back must also be pivotally movable to a forward easy-enter position so passengers can enter or leave the rear seat behind the front seat. When utilized with vehicles, the seat recliners must be sufficiently durable to withstand continued use for many years without being too expensive to prevent commercial acceptance of the recliners by vehicle manufacturers. Also, the recliners must be relatively compact so they can be easily packaged with automotive seats.
Seat recliners are shown by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,311,105; 3,309,139; 3,511,534; 3,737,946; and 3,788,698; and French Pat. No. 1,296,060.